


General Blake

by mustlovemustypages



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy isn't actually a general, Bellarke, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Parents, Pregnancy, just a soon-to-be-father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is pregnant and suffering from morning sickness. Bellamy is a history nerd and likes to use military terms to refer to her pregnancy.</p><p>(Written for Bellarke Fanfiction's April Flash Fic | Prompt: Revolution)</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Blake

Clarke feels like she’s being betrayed by her own body. If history nerd Bellamy Blake were here, he would make some metaphor about soldiers and mutinies.

However, as Clarke loses the rest of her lunch to the white porcelain bowl in front of her, she thinks wryly that  _uprising_  is probably more accurate.

When Bellamy returns, she’s sitting on the cool, bathroom floor. He sets a paper grocery bag down beside her, and she peers inside to see the requested ginger ale and saltines. There’s also a DVD and the title “Revolution” flashes up at her in mocking letters. “ _Really?_   Your idea of a distraction is a movie about the Revolutionary War?”

Bellamy laughs, kneeling down beside her. “No, it’s a sci-fi show. It’s got your favorites - Billy Burke and Elizabeth Mitchell.” When Clarke’s eyes widen, Bellamy laughs even more. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that.” Taking her in, his brows furrow in concern and he brushes away the pieces of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. “You okay?”

Clarke nods. “Just the usual morning sickness. This little guy in here is not taking it easy on me.”

“Is there dissent among the troops?” Bellamy whispers, placing his hands carefully on either side of Clarke’s wide belly.

Realizing what he’d said, Clarke swats him on the head. “Bellamy! We agreed on no military jargon in relation to this pregnancy!”

Instead of responding, Bellamy just stands and backs out of the bathroom with a chuckle. “And it’s troop, not troops!” she corrects.

Then, lowering her voice to a whisper she adds, “One little solider is enough. I don’t think even _General Blake_ could deal with having twins.”

“I heard that!” the father of her child shouts from down the hall, and dang can she already hear the smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited from the version I posted on Tumblr for the contest (just because I'm nit-picky).
> 
> Let me know what you think! I've never written Bellamy and Clarke as an already established couple, let alone pregnant before, so this was fun. 
> 
> Check out the rest of the submissions on Tumblr or the collection on here.


End file.
